


Anniversary

by BlueSpear



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gen, alcohol reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpear/pseuds/BlueSpear
Summary: Geoffrey and Elincia celebrate their first anniversary as a married couple.
Relationships: Elincia Ridell Crimea/Geoffrey, Elincia/Geoffrey
Kudos: 4





	Anniversary

Today is a special day for the queen and king.

On this day a year ago, Elincia and Geoffrey pledged their vows to one another as husband and wife. All of Crimea beared witness of their marriage. An unforgettable royal wedding for the people of Crimea and for the two lovebirds.

Elincia cuddles with her husband, to adjust herself to sleep comfortably. Geoffrey wraps his arms around his beloved wife, stroking her soft green hair. The two stayed this way for a moment until their servant knocks on the door.

The two lovebirds do not want any interruptions. They only want each other.

Elincia responds to the servant to return later. The queen rubs her eyes and stretches her arms.

"Good morning my dear." The consort said, still laying on bed.

"Good morning Geoffrey." Elincia said as she yawns. She lays back down, staring right to his eyes. "Do you know what day it is my dear?"

"Of course. How can I forget?" Geoffrey answers. "It's one of the most important dates of my life." He gently grabs his wife's hand to peck a kiss. "It will be disgraceful if I ever forget this day my queen."

And he meant it. Geoffrey in his youth, he fell for the queen. He decided to become a knight solely to protect her. To guard her as her sword and shield. On this day, a year ago, he attained the role as husband and he pledged to protect her.

The two look at each other warmly and played with each other's fingers. Both lean closer to nuzzle the other and kiss the other.

"What would you like to do today my dear?" Geoffrey asks.

"There's a lot I have in mind dear. Walking at the plaza, eating out together, viewing the sky. There is so much I want to do today." Elincia answers. "We should get up now if we want to do all of this in a day. Let's not waste anymore time my knight."

Geoffrey chortles. He can't say no to her. He cannot disappoint his queen. He gets off of bed and both the queen and king prepare to start their day.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As they finish with their royal duties, the queen and king meet up at the audience chamber and hold each others hand. Lucia and Bastian promised them to deal with any other errands if any.

Elincia and Geoffrey decide to go on foot for their anniversary. To walk together longer and to not cause much attention. But even so, the people of Crimea recognize their queen and her faithful husband. All of Crimea revolved around their leaders to felicitate them for their first anniversary together as husband and wife. Elincia and Geoffrey were not the only ones to remember their wedding anniversary.

The queen and king talked their way out to the public to enjoy the rest of the day together. With enough struggle, they finally arrive to their destination and ate to their heart's content.

The eyes of their people did not bother them. These are the people they swore to protect. They are happy of their support.

Elincia and Geoffrey head out to watch a play. One of entertainment and one of romance. Hours of laughter and crying.

The day is reaching to the end. There's still plenty Elincia and Geoffrey want to do together. They wanted to see the villa where they grew up together but unfortunately they cannot leave Melior. They have much on their plate tomorrow. But there is one place they've yet gone to.

Greil's Retreat.

Elincia and Geoffrey's final destination. The two lovebirds entered the bar and salute to their friends.

"Well look who we have here." A woman said, "What honor do we have of your visit Your Majesties?"

It was the self-absorb owner of the bar.

"Please come in. Make yourself right at home."

Elincia and Geoffrey find a spot to sit. Amy, the adopted daughter of the Calill rushes to greet them.

"Queen Elincia! General Geoffrey! Welcome!" The young girl hugs Geoffrey and looks at them both. "Happy anniversary!"

"Why, thank you Amy hee hee." Elincia giggles.

"Thank you Amy."

The young girl pulls out her notes and a pen to take the lovebirds' order.

"What would you like to get Queen Elincia? Do you want me to bring the menu?"

As Elincia orders, Largo, owner of the bar, gives the queen and king their best drinks. "Our gift to you Your Majesties. Happy anniversary. Drink up."

"You have our gratitude Sir Largo." Geoffrey thanks him.

"Daddy you gave them alcohol!" The girl pouts.

"Ahahahaha! Amy you don't understand this yet but when it's your wedding anniversary. You need a drink to celebrate. Isn't that right my beautiful lamb blossom?"

"Absolutely." Calill replies. "Amy, you should leave the two lover birds alone. They need their alone time."

Elincia and Geoffrey blush. Calill and Largo laugh.

Amy bids her farewell to Elincia and Geoffrey and wished them happy anniversary again.

To their heart's content. Elincia and Geoffrey ate, drank, and spoke all night long until they finally dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is my anniversary with my s/o. I dedicate this piece to her. I hope you enjoy it my dearest ❤


End file.
